Arca Jeth
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi The incredible combat abilities of The Jedi are well documented, but Arca Jeth is arguably the first Jedi to use The Force in battle on a large scale. Jeth first uses his mastery of The Force to defeat the Nelori Marauders in the Hyabb-Twith Corridor. He concentrates on an image of victory and gives himself over to The Force. Soon enough, the battle is won, and Master Jeth contemplates the new ability he's discovered. Arca Jeth was the first to call this ability Battle Meditation. Master Arca is sent to Onderon because of his success. His ability helps to settle the Beast Wars on the planet as well as help his fellow Jedi defeat the Freedon Nadd Uprising. His mastery of the ability grows with each use, but he is not foolish enough to think himself invincible. Much as Lightsaber combat has evolved over the centuries, Arca Jeth knows there will be others who will build upon his knowledge, someday bringing together entire fleets as one. He understands that he will be defeated one day and he knows the folly of looking into the future to see his own destiny. Better Jedi than he had tried, and all of them met with unfortunate ends. Master Jeth is humble in victory and introspective in defeat. He is a master strategist who is well versed in Lightsaber combat, though he rarely fights in duels. He communicates mainly through telepathy during battle and is a man of few words outside the combat zone. Other Jedi Masters respect him, but very few truly know him. His Padawans respect his privacy and point out that he generally only speaks when a Padawan has made a mistake. Arca Jeth Encounters Arca Jeth can be found wherever Jedi diplomacy has failed. He is a cool customer on the battlefield, whether he's leading a group of Jedi Knights of a battalion of soldiers. Master Jeth maintains his calm even as explosions rock around him. Jedi heroes could be assigned to be his honor guard. Arca Jeth Statistics (CL 15) Medium Arkanian Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 6, Strong in the Force Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Darkvision,' 'Perception: +15 Languages: Arkanian, Basic, High Galactic Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 29), Fortitude Defense: 31, Will Defense: 32; Block, Deflect Hit Points: 137, Damage Threshold: 31 Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +18 (2d8+8) Melee: Lightsaber +16 (3d8+8) with Rapid Strike Ranged: By Weapon +16 Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '''+16 '''Attack Options: Rapid Strike, Whirlwind Attack Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Disciplined Strike, Flash of Genius, Melee Defense, Redirect Shot, Serenity, Share Force Technique (Improved Move Light Object), Telekinetic Savant, Transfer Power Force Power Suite (Use the Force +20): Battle Strike, Force Slam, Inspire, Move Object, Rebuke (2), Surge, Vital Transfer Force Secrets: Distant Power, Quicken Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Move Light Object Species Traits (Arkanian): Darkvision, Intellectual Reputation, Flash of Genius Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 13, Constitution 15, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 16, Charisma 16 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Block, Deflect, Disciplined Strike, Force Persuasion, Redirect Shot, Share Force Technique (Improved Move Light Object), Telekinetic Savant, Transfer Power Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Improved Defenses, Melee Defense, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), Whirlwind Attack Skills: Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Perception +15, Use the Force +20 (May substitute for Persuasion checks) Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range), Jedi Robes Category:Arkanians